


Midnight Confessions

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he is going to kill an intruder but realizes it's an archangel confessing some not so secret feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean felt exhausted from today. Gabriel had shown up like he had been everyday for the past three months. Gabriel usually left Dean and Sam alone and just bothered Y/N. Gabriel wanted nothing to do with Sam, Cass, or Dean when Y/N was around but the two of them had teamed up today and played pranks on the two of them. 

However he was feeling a little thirsty and restless so he decided to get up and get a drink of water and maybe watch some Netflix. He was walking past Y/N's room when he heard a noise. 

Dean peaked in and saw a figure standing there hovering over your bed. He was about to barge in and confront the intruder when he recognized the man or technically, angel.

Dean stood silently and listened for more whispers curious as to why Gabriel was still at the bunker and in your room. 

"Y/N, I will watch over you no matter what. You don't know this but I have been watching over you since you were born. I don't really know why but my father insisted that I do so." 

Dean watched as Gabriel sat down in the chair next to your bed. Gabriel slumped over folding his hands together just looking at you. 

"I haven't told anyone this but I have been a real idiot, I fell in love with the one person Dad insisted on me watching over. How could I have been so stupid?" 

Gabriel ran his hands over his face, "Why do you think I am always here? I am always intruding or pulling pranks on you. I guess I just don't know how to tell you, so I have to sneak into your room at night to do so. I have to pull pranks like a twelve year old just to make sure you know I am still here, I do it for your attention. Like I said I am an idiot."

Dean already knew that the angel had feelings for his friend and he was pretty sure Y/N had feelings for him as well both were just too stubborn to admit it to the other. Dean watched as Gabriel stood back up and began pacing. 

"I've thought about telling you thousands of times envisioning what would happen if you were to return my feelings but I can’t see you doing that. Anyways I have to go I will see you tomorrow, bye Y/N.”

Gabriel leaned down and kissed your cheek before vanishing.


	2. Afternoon Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean overheard Gabriel's confession now it's time to hear yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An additional request made by @destiel_makes_me_happy

Dean felt the need to do something after watching Gabriel pour his heart out to a sleeping Y/N. Dean didn’t understand why but he knew that Y/N had feelings for the short angel and if Gabriel is what would make Y/N happy then he was just going to have to get them together. 

“Sammy,” Dean shouted as Sam walked into the kitchen.

“Why so cheerful?” Sam asked completely confused by his brother’s morning behavior. 

“I have a plan dear Samuel,” Dean smirked. 

“Don’t call me that and let me guess we are trying to get our little Y/N and the troublesome trickster together?”

“So you know?” 

Sam scoffed, “Of course I know, it’s obvious.”

Dean gave a slight nod of agreement before pouring his second cup of coffee, “Yes well today is the day that we are getting them together.”

“Why now? What decided to make you so meddlesome?” Sam smirked.

“The sickly love confession that I witnessed last night.” Dean proceeded to tell Sam all about what he had seen and heard last night. 

“Alright so you take Y/N and I take Gabriel?” Sam questioned.

“Yes,” Dean confirmed. 

Their voices became hushed as they heard Y/N moving around in the room down the hall. Then when they were on their third cup of coffee they heard the familiar flutter of Gabriel’s wings. 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam called out. “Can I have a word with you?”

“Stall him,” Dean whispered making his way to Y/N’s room.

 

You heard a soft knock on your door, “Yo, I need to tell you something.” Came Dean’s voice. 

“Come in,” you sang. 

Dean walked in standing tall and gave a mischievous grin. 

“What do you want?” you asked suspiciously.

“Are you in love with Gabriel?” He didn’t bother beating around the bush. 

“W-what?” You stammered. 

“I asked if you were in love with a certain archangel by the name of Gabriel, so are you?”

“Of course not,” you scoffed, feeling the heat cover your cheeks to show that you were lying. 

“You sure about that?” Dean laughed.

“Alright, well I may have feelings for him,” you stressed the important that it was a possibility not a fact. 

“I think you should tell him,” Dean insisted. 

“NO!” You shouted. 

“Well what if I promised you that he would return your feelings?”

“There is no way Gabriel has feelings for me,” you whispered sadly.

“Why? Because you’re human?” Dean asked his tone more understanding. 

“That and because we have murdered countless members of his family. Dean can we even count how many angels we have murdered?”

“Y/N, we only killed angels that would bring harm to those we cared about and you think that Gabriel is completely innocent? Do you think he hasn’t killed numerous humans? He has probably killed more than the amount of monsters we have all killed combined.”

You shrugged, Dean was probably right but there was still no way for him to want to be with you and you told Dean that, “Doesn’t mean he wants me.”

“Please just listen and hear me out.”

“Why Dean? So I can tell Gabriel that I am completely in love with him only for him to tell me that he’s just not that into me,” you scoffed. 

“But I am,” you heard a voice from behind you. 

You turned to see Gabriel leaning against the doorway a notable smirk on his face. 

Sam came rushing into the room a moment later, “Sorry Dean, he is awfully fast for someone so short.”

“Screw off moose,” Gabriel snarled back. “So,” Gabriel turned back to you smiling that contagious smile, “You have feelings for me my little hunter?”

You didn’t give him a response as you watched Dean and Sam attempt a sneaky escape. 

“Is that a new candy bar? I haven’t seen you with that before,” You tried to change the subject. 

“Yes it is but that isn’t the point we are talking about our feelings. What is with you Winchesters and refusing to talk about your feelings? You know if you just talked about them you wouldn’t go through the same bullshit.” Gabriel took a large bite of the chocolate candy bar he had opened earlier. 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to confess feelings for you that I may or may not have so you can tell me you don’t feel the same way and to where we now have an awkward friendship.” You saw Gabriel frown. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I am just that into you,” Gabriel gave a small smirk walking closer and closer to you until the two of you were just a few inches apart. 

“No you aren’t,” you gulped attempting to take a step back. You knew Gabriel had no reason to lie but you still couldn’t believe that Gabriel had feelings for you. 

Gabriel stroked your hair, “Y/N sometimes you are just plain stupid.” Gabriel then pulled you in and kissed you. His warm lips molding into yours. 

When the two of you pulled back for air, you let out a laugh, “So you called me stupid then you proceeded to kiss me. I think you are giving a girl mixed signals.”

“Well let me tell you how I feel or at least show you,” Gabriel grinned pulling you in for another kiss. 

Dean and Sam high-fived outside happy their plan worked.


End file.
